1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection mold, and in particular to an injection mold for insert molding.
2. The Related Art
Insert molding is a highly efficient process by which metal stampings, bushings, electromechanical parts, filtration materials, and other discrete parts are combined into a single component through the injection of thermoplastic around the carefully placed parts (inserts). A conventional injection mold for insert molding includes a cavity plate and a core plate. The cavity plate has a cavity insert fixed thereon, and the core plate has a core insert fixed thereon. The cavity insert and the core insert form a mold cavity therebetween when the cavity plate closes to the core plate. A set of inserts are fixed on the core insert beforehand and extended into the mold cavity for incorporating with thermoplastic to form a molding product.
However, because the core insert is fixed on and can be not taken off from the core plate, when it comes to carry out the next molding process, people have to take off the molding product from the core insert, and be aware of other sets of the inserts on the core insert. It takes a long time. Therefore, the molding cycle is prolonged and the injection molding process is inefficient.